There and Back Again
by karategirl
Summary: Tohru loses her memory and Yuki can not let their realtionship. He must find a way to save her.
1. Revenge

This is my first fanfic. So please don't be harsh. It is a Yuki and Tohru pairing and I want to know if I Should continue the story. This story is dedicated to my friend Lyndsey who loves Yuki.  
  
To There and Back Again  
  
"Yuki, are you sure you want to be here. It is not something you want to watch." "Someone needs to remember what we had." "Okay then."  
  
Yuki followed Hatori to another room. He hadn't even told her yet. As he walked into the room, Yuki couldn't believe how pretty she was. He couldn't believe that Akito wanted her gone. What did she ever do to Akito? But what Akito wanted, Akito got. Tohru ran over and gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek before realizing that something was defiantly wrong.  
  
"Tohru... I, um... that is... Hatori..." Yuki was stammering so badly. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.  
  
Hatori realized something must be done. "Tohru, Akito has ordered your memory to be erased." She looked devastated, like it was the end of the world, but then she went back to her great smile and said the same thing she said the first time her memory might be erased. "Okay, Just don't stop being my friend."  
  
Just as Hatori was about to erase everything that they had worked so hard to achieve together, Tohru cried out "I will always love you Yuki Sohma."  
  
Before Yuki could respond, it was over. She was slumped on the floor, looking dazed. Hatori and Yuki drove Tohru to her grandfather's house before she realized that she didn't know them. Yuki said his last goodbye to her. True, they were still going to the same high school, but it just wasn't the same. Driving back to Shigure's house, Yuki swore to himself that Akito would pay. Even if Yuki had to Akito, he would have his revenge. It is time I stood up to him.  
  
At school, Tohru seemed distant and unaware. Her friends were worried about her. The other Sohmas at school were worried about her but couldn't do a thing to help. She didn't know them. Kyo kept telling Yuki to talk to her but he couldn't even do that. He was still grieving over her lose of memory. All Yuki could do was sit and listen unnoticed by her and hear her say that she feels an empty void inside.  
  
"Hatori, isn't there any way to bring back Honda-san's memory." "You don't think I have tried. I know my power to take away memories is reversible. It always feels like I take in their memories." " Well, then how do you put them back!?" "I told you, I have tried and it won't work. Besides, if could don't you think she'll be a little freaked out by a stranger asking her if she wants her memories back." "I don't care. I want Honda-san to be happy." "Any way Akito won't approve and you of all people should know that." "Who the hell cares if he won't approve. I wish he'd just hurry up and die already." "Yuki, don't do anything you'd regret." "Like what, killing him. I wouldn't regret that... Fine, if you are so worried about me getting into trouble, I'll go and talk to Akito first." "Good. Try to negotiate with words." "and if that doesn't work, I'll go to his death."  
  
As Yuki went over to the main house, he was contemplating how he would persuade Akito. He still didn't know why Honda-san's memories had to be erased in the first place.  
  
"Akito..." "I knew you'd be here sooner or later," came the cruel voice. "I need to know why..." "Why what Yuki, why your precious Tohru had to lose her memory. Well, I'll tell you. It's all because of you. Your were too happy with her. And you know I hate it when you are happy." "But why did I have to stay in the same school?' "To make you more miserable of course. Anyway, how could she love you, you would have just turned into a rat." "She loves me whether or not I turn into a rat. She accepted me for who I am...Can you please just let her memories come back." "Are you questioning my decision?" "Uh...Yes..no..." "I think I need to remind you to whom your loyalties lie."  
  
Yuki was taken to the usual dark, cold room. Akito pushed him down to the floor hard. How can he be so strong Yuki thought to himself, he is supposed to be sick. As soon as that thought crossed Yuki's mind. Akito started to kick Yuki around. HARD. It seemed as if all of Akito's strength was put into each and every kick. And that was true, Akito just loved hurting Yuki so much. When Akito was just about finished, Yuki was battered up pretty badly. Blood was pouring freely from his eye, nose and the back of his head.  
  
"Now I hope you see that I am the one who makes the decisions." "Tohru needs her memories back.."  
  
With those final words, Yuki's world went black. Akito had dealt a huge kick to the base of Yuki's head. As Akito was leaving he gave his usual cough and then laughed.  
  
"You will see, Yuki. That girl doesn't need her memories of you. You are a pathetic little rat and I am your world."  
  
With that he turned and left, leaving Yuki bruised and bleeding.  
  
Ring! Ring!! Hatori ran to pick up the phone. He was worried because Yuki still hadn't come back from Akito's and Hatori knew what that had meant. He had been waiting a long time for Akito's call to come get Yuki to fix him up. Ring! Ring!!  
  
"Hello" "Yuki is in need of your assistance." "Not again, Akito. Nothing is broken I hope." "No" Akito laughed evilly, "I would never damage him. At least not to the point that you couldn't fix him, Hatori." "All right. I'll be right there."  
  
Yuki woke up in Hatori's office and was quickly sorely reminded of why he was there. "I need to get over my fear of Akito. Next time he tries anything to hurt me, I won't let him" Yuki thought to himself reminding himself about his promise for revenge. He was sick and tired that anytime he went against Akito he got the crap kicked out of him.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake." "Hatori, you need to find a way to bring back Honda-san's memories." "Okay, ok. I'll do some research and see if there is a way." "Thank you. That is all I ask." "It's the least I can do. I lost the one I love and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you." "I'll be going home now." "No. You'll be going to get more rest. You received a pretty bad concussion from Akito." "Ok, then just wake me up when I can go home."  
  
"Yuki, wake up!" "Huh. Why am I at your place, Hatori?" "I know you are not all together when you wake up but I found the cure." "What? You did! Tell me now!" "Not until you have healed." "But..." "But nothing, you need your strength. Now go home."  
  
A week later  
  
"Hatori, if you don't tell me what the cure is now I am going to hurt you." "Good, you seem to have all your strength back, so I'll tell you now. There are two ways to get Tohru's memories back." "Well then tell me the easier one." "It turns out that all the extracted memories are held by current clan leader. To get the memories back, you have to defeat them. But under no circumstances can you kill him. If he dies all the memories go with him." "You call that easy. Tell me the other one then. Anything would be easier than beating Akito." "You have to perform an act of pure love towards Tohru." "That sounds easier than beating Akito." "The act can not be done when you are thinking about getting her memories back. It has to be done because you love her." "Okay then..." "You should beat Akito" "How am I supposed to beat him, if I am scared that he is going to kill me." "Just go and remember, don't kill him."  
  
At the Sohma main house  
  
"Ah, Yuki, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you so soon." "Why? Do you think I am still scared of you?"  
  
The truth was Yuki was still petrified of Akito but his love for Tohru was greater. He knew that he had to beat Akito.  
  
"Akito, I came to ask you to give Honda-san her memories back." "Not this again. I thought I beat that stupid idea out of your head. Do you need another lesson? I think so, let's go."  
  
They went to the same room where Akito beat Yuki a week ago.  
  
Akito taunted Yuki. "You want your precious Tohru back. My poor Yuki. Why can't you be happy with your family. Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time. Or should I go after Tohru next again."  
  
Akito sung at Yuki. Yuki blocked it and round kicked to Akito's head.  
  
"Not this time, Akito. I will defeat you so that Tohru can remember everything." "Oh I see. You found out how to save her. In that case, I won't make this easy for you and you already knew that."  
  
Again Akito tried to hit Yuki to get him to the floor so Yuki could be kicked around. Yuki filled with his purpose, side stepped him and swept Akito's feet from beneath him.  
  
"Now it is time for you to feel the same pain that I have always felt." With that Yuki started to kick Akito around. Yuki had forgotten Hatori's warning by then and was merciless in his assault. All the hatred towards Akito was let out. Yuki wanted Akito to feel every ounce of pain that he had ever felt. Yuki finally realized that Akito wasn't flailing about anymore. "Shit" thought Yuki "Hatori told me to be careful". Yuki ran to the phone to call Hatori. "Why isn't anyone answering."  
  
"Hello" "Hatori, you need to come to Akito's immediately.: "Don't tell me you killed him." "...I dunno. He isn't moving or breathing." "Damn you Yuki. I'll be right there."  
  
"Is he...um...dead." "Yes and you killed him." "But that means Tohru can't have her memories back." "There is still the other way." "No. How am I supposed to do that when all I can think about is her getting her memories back. Plus if Akito holds all the memories, how can she remember anything if he is gone." "When I erase someone's memory it isn't gone, just masked over."  
  
Before Hatori had finished his sentence, Yuki had run out of the office. He didn't know where he was running to. Just away. He didn't want to hear what Hatori had to say. He just wanted to be alone. Yuki ended up at his vegetable garden. He sat down at his tree and cried. He had lost everything he had ever loved and it wasn't coming back. 'I will never forget you, Tohru Honda.  
  
I know I said Yuki/Tohru. That is coming later. I need reviews to tell me where to take the story. So please review. Oh and sorry it is a bit long I got carried away 


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: Sorry that I haven't put up the second chapter for like a month. I have been adjusting to switching from school and than teaching karate. So I have been really tired and favored sleep rather than writing my story. I think I am going to make the chapters a little story also. And I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Fruits Basket. I just felt like writing a story about it.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Beginning  
  
-5 Months Later-  
  
Yuki had forgotten of the other way of recovering Tohru's memories. If only he had stayed to hear what Hatori had to say. Every time Yuki saw Tohru, he couldn't help but stare. He felt that he wasn't good enough anymore for her. He couldn't bring back her memories for her. Why did he have to kill Akito, why was he stupid and didn't listen to Hatori? It was all that went though his mind everytime he saw her. He had given up trying to retrieve her memories but he would never give up on his love for her.  
  
" If you don't stop staring at her, she is going to think you are a pervert, you damn rat."  
  
"Stupid cat."  
  
"Why don't you try and make new memories with her and hope they are better than the ones from before."  
  
"Wow, Kyo actually said something smart."  
  
"Hey you damn rat." Kyo was already flying from Yuki's punch.  
  
What Kyo had said was good advice but everytime Yuki had a chance to talk to Tohru, he chickened out. It had taken him so long before to tell Tohru that loved he loved her, that the second time around was a hundred times worse. One day he saw another guy from his class talking to Tohru and smiling at him the way Tohru used to smile at Yuki. That was it, he was going to ask Tohru out on a date no matter what it took for him to do it.  
  
"Excuse me, Honda-san."  
  
"Ack!! Prince Yuki, um. I mean. Sohma-san." Tohru blushed the way she normally did when she made a mistake. "Hello!"  
  
"You can call me Yuki if that is all right with you."  
  
"Okay. I am sorry, it is that you startled me and I was surprised that you would talk to me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I talk to such a nice person."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the museum this weekend. Perhaps Saturday."  
  
Tohru's blush went even redder. It was the first time she had been asked out by a guy and she had to work. "Well actually, I have to work on Saturday." She noticed how Yuki's face fell and quickly added, ".I'd really love to go. I don't work Sundays, maybe we could go then." "That sounds perfect Tohru." Tohru had gasped. "What's wrong Tohru?"  
  
"You said my first name."  
  
"Oh you don't want me to call you by your first name."  
  
"No I actually like it, it seems right coming from you."  
  
"Okay, well then I come by your house at eleven in the morning to come get you."  
  
"Okay see you then Yuki."  
  
As Yuki walked away, he couldn't believe he had forgotten that Saturday nights were one of the nights that Tohru cleaned out one of the buildings that Momiji's father owned. "I am so stupid." Yuki thought allowed to himself.  
  
"You got that right you damn rat."  
  
"Why is it that you are always around when I feel bad about my self."  
  
"Cause you seem vulnerable and maybe I'll finally beat you."  
  
"How many times have we gone over this. You will never be able to beat me, you stupid cat."  
  
With that Kyo went, yet again, flying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
-That Sunday-  
  
'I hope she doesn't think it is weird, that I knew where she lived' Yuki thought to himself as he walked to Tohru's house.  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"Hello, Yuki!" Tohru said blushing almost immediately at how handsome Yuki looked. She still didn't quite understand why Yuki asked her to the museum. There were all the girls in the Prince Yuki fan club dying to go out with him. But deep in her heart, Tohru felt that it was right. On the other hand, her heart, Tohru felt that it was right. On the other hand, Yuki was amazed when he saw Tohru. He vaguely remembered what Tohru looked like in casual clothes.  
  
"Um.Hi! Shall we get going? The exhibit is about Monet." A blank look from Tohru told Yuki she had no clue who Monet was. "He was an impressionist."  
  
"Oh, okay. I like impressionism." Tohru didn't want to make Yuki hate her for being so dumb.  
  
The exhibit was great. They saw all of Monet's major works and laughed at how he had painted the same thing in five different ways. But, Tohru didn't understand why but it seemed that she was asking Yuki all the questions. Maybe Yuki found her boring and didn't like her anymore. When they reached Tohru's house, Tohru said, "I had a really wonderful time, Yuki."  
  
"Me too. Maybe we can do this again next weekend."  
  
"Okay." "See you at school tomorrow."  
  
-At school the next day-  
  
"How was your date with the Prince?" asked Uo, one of Tohru's best friends.  
  
"Fine, except he didn't seem to talk too much. Maybe he doesn't like me. I am so boring."  
  
Just then Yuki walked over.  
  
"Hey Prince, how come you didn't talk that much to Tohru on your date?" Uo asked accusingly.  
  
"It was that I found Tohru so interesting and I didn't want to interrupt her and I was glad to answer all her questions. Plus I found out a lot about her by observing her. Okay and I am being honest."  
  
Tohru jumped up. "Really, I had no clue. I thought I was boring you. I guess I got upset over nothing."  
  
"Anyway I came over to ask you where you wanted to go this Sunday."  
  
"I don't know, you can surprise me I guess."  
  
"Bye then. See you later."  
  
As Yuki left the classroom, he was stopped by his weird cousin (aren't most of them in some way weird) Hatsuharu. "Yuki why were you talking to a girl. I thought you knew that I love you."  
  
"Okay, I know that but I am not that way and you know that."  
  
Yuki walked away. That left Haru by himself. 'I will have Yuki to myself no matter what.' Haru thought to himself.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Second Date 


End file.
